Ren Faire
by Tealeafred75
Summary: Modern AU, non canon. Summary: What happens when Sansa has to deal with rejection and a Ren Faire? This is a quick silly little modern piece I thought of last night. Not Beta'd so forgive my grammatical errors.


Sansa went into work with a swing in her step. After two months of swearing off dating and moping around the house, she finally felt good about herself. She thought about how much fun she had that weekend with her sister and came into the office with a big grin on her face.

For the past six months, Sansa worked as the executive assistant to Tyrion Lannister, the President of Operations at Westeros Children's Hospital. Tyrion and Sansa had known each other for years prior to her working for him. In addition to being her boss, first and foremost he was her friend.

Tyrion noticed how happy Sansa was that morning and decided it was a good time to bring up one of their fundraising events for the hospital. After being summoned into her boss' office, Sansa pulled out a pad and pen then started to take notes of all the things they needed to get organized for the fundraiser, which was their annual Renaissance Faire.

Sansa was very excited about the upcoming faire and even offered to volunteer by working one of the food booths. Tyrion was just glad that Sansa was no longer moping around the office after that nasty incident two months prior. She was a very pretty woman and he knew in time, she would get over it and back in the swing of things.

The Black Watch was a popular hang out for the locals and was owned by Benjen Stark. Sandor, Jaime, and Bronn decided to unwind one Friday night at their favorite watering hole. After sitting down, Benjen nodded at them and brought over three pints of Guinness.

"How goes it my friends," Benjen said to the group of men who were regulars at his pub.

Bronn looked up at him and raised his glass at Benjen. "Good good, just having a few pints to unwind after a long work week. Say, haven't seen that niece of yours in here a while...is everything okay with the lovely lass?"

Jaime just narrowed his eyes and glanced at Sandor, but did not say anything. "She is fine, she's working for Jaime's brother at the hospital. I saw her last weekend and she says she has been very busy, but enjoying the job," Benjen spoke unaware of the glare Jaime was giving Sandor.

"Bronn, why don't you ask Sandor why Sansa does not come in here anymore," Jaime finally spoke after Benjen walked away from the table. Then Sandor told Bronn what happened and his jaw hit the floor. "You did what?" Was all Bronn could say in response.

A few months earlier, Sansa was hanging out in her uncle's pub with Jaime, Sandor, her cousin Jon, and his wife Ygritte. As the evening progressed, Jon and Ygritte were the first to leave. Sandor, Jaime, and Sansa were having a good time talking and laughing then Jaime received a text and said he had to go, leaving Sansa and Sandor alone.

After the others were gone, Sansa thought it was a good time as any to talk to Sandor about how she had felt for a while. They had known each other for years, but had always hung out with the rest of the gang. Sansa was the youngest in the group at age 25. Over the prior two years, Sansa was tired of going out with the same stupid preppy boys who ended up being jerks. She wanted more and realized one day that what she wanted was Sandor.

Liquid courage was all she needed to get through what she needed to say and after a few beers with the others gone, it was her time to strike. Only she did strike and struck out. She told Sandor that she was falling in love with him. At first, he accused her of being a drunk silly little bird. Then his words stung even worse, he accused her of playing a nasty joke on him probably at the behest of one of the others. He then threw $40 on the table to pay the rest of the tab and stormed out of the pub leaving Sansa in tears.

After that night, Sansa found excuses as to why she didn't go back to the pub whenever Ygritte, Jon, or Jaime asked. The only person she spoke to about what happened was her boss and friend, Tyrion Lannister, and he told his brother the week before Bronn asked about her.

Bronn was in disbelief at what he heard. One of the hottest girls in town pretty much told what he thought was the surliest, ugliest man he had ever known that she was falling in love with him and the man threw it back in her face. Bronn was decent looking and had a great personality, so why wasn't some hot chick hitting on him?

"Sandor, are you the biggest idiot or what?" Jaime could not believe how Sandor reacted towards Sansa when Tyrion told him. "You will need to make this right my friend if you want to still at least maintain a friendship with her," Jaime just shook his head in frustration as he spoke to the big idiot. Sandor just groaned in response and chugged the last of his beer.

Later that night as they were heading out of the pub, Jaime noticed a flyer near the entrance of the pub. "Hey Benjen, what is this?" He yelled across the bar pointing to the flyer.

"Oh, your brother brought that by, it's for the annual children's hospital faire. You know, all the money goes towards charity at the hospital and I am running the beer tent." Benjen got excited whenever someone asked him about the Ren Faire fundraiser. Each year, Tyrion would ask him to contribute and volunteer to run the beer tent. The food was always fantastic and by volunteering, he got to eat for free. Just thinking about the smoked turkey legs and beef on a stick made his mouth water. This year, he was brewing a special mead to sell at the faire in addition to his usual selection of beers.

Jaime, Bronn, and Sandor all agreed that the faire sounded fun, especially when food and beer was concerned. They agreed that night to meet at the faire entrance the day of the event forgetting that Sansa worked at the hospital and would more than likely be there as well.

The Saturday of the faire, Sansa woke up and put on her costume. She was excited and knew that it was for a great cause, plus her outfit was hot. She was wearing an off the shoulder white linen peasant style shirt with a red leather corset over the shirt making her boobs look bigger. The skirt was long and plain black with a white apron covering the front. She decided to go minimal with her makeup and put her hair in a messy bun. When she looked in the mirror, she thought she looked like a serving wench and since she would be working the turkey leg booth, it was perfect.

Sansa arrived at the fairgrounds and quickly found the booth where she would sell turkey legs. The food vendor they contracted had already started smoking the legs that morning so they would be ready to sell when the faire opened. Sansa worked at the booth for about two hours until she received a text from Tyrion telling her to go to the main stage.

She made her way through the crowd to the stage taking off her apron as she walked up. Tyrion decided it would be fun to have a "Queen of Love and Beauty" pageant based on cheers from the crowd. The winner would then be given a crown of fresh roses and babies breath then be expected to walk around with a basket of smaller crowns to hand out to all the girls in the crowd and kiss the men on the cheek.

As Tyrion announced each of her coworkers, cheers went up from the crowd. Sansa was the last to be announced and she received the loudest cheers. She glanced over and noticed the loudest were coming from a table where Bronn, Jaime, and Sandor were sitting. Wait, Sandor was cheering for her? What an ass, she thought to herself.

Once it was decided, Tyrion came over and put the massive crown on Sansa's head while everyone cheered. Sansa of course had to lean down for Tyrion to put the crown on since he was half her height giving the table of men ample view of her cleavage. Sansa blushed bright red when she realized they could see half of her chest. Once the crowd dispersed, Sansa grabbed the basket of smaller crowns then began to walk the crowd.

Sandor just watched as she made her way through the crowd. Good god, he really was an idiot when it came to her. He had been in love with her for years and what does he do when she tells him how she feels, he fucks it up and hurts her feelings.

Sansa had been walking around for a while giving out crowns, giving kisses on cheeks, and smiling at everyone. She was in a good mood and no one (especially him) was going to take that away from her. She was about to go find Ygritte who was dressed as and playing Queen Elizabeth when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned and found that Jaime and Bronn were standing behind her. She greeted them and smiled, but then she frowned when Sandor came walking up behind them. "Um, I need to pass these out," she stammered out then walked off. Jaime just turned and let out a sigh when he realized Sandor was the reason she stormed off.

"Dude, you need to fix this. I don't care if you don't like her like that, but at least repair your friendship so she isn't freaking out every time she sees you," Jaime said in exasperation. "Hey Yoko, you're breaking up the band," Bronn said before letting out a loud burp. The truth was, he knew that Sandor had feelings for her. In the past, whenever they were at Benjens, he saw the way they looked at each other, but this was just getting stupid.

Sandor walked off and found her standing behind one of the booths sniffling. When she looked up at him, he saw tears rolling down her cheeks. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him causing her to drop the basket and place her arms around him. He just held her like that and told her he was sorry that he behaved like an ass. "Friends?" She questioned as she looked up at him. He shook his head no then grabbed her by the chin to look at him then leaned down and began kissing her. What they didn't notice was Tyrion, Jaime, and Bronn watching them.

Three years later...Bronn and Jaime were sitting at a table outside of the beer tent at the annual Ren Faire. They were enjoying the homemade mead that Benjen made that year and both agreed that the current batch was the best yet. "Clegane, grab a pint from the tent and come sit with us. Where is Sansa?" Jaime asked as he motioned for Sandor to join them. "Sansa is walking around with her majesty at the moment," Sandor chuckled as he spoke to the two men.

Sandor went in the tent and purchased two pints of mead intending to drink both. Just as Sandor was sitting down to enjoy the mead, Ygritte in full Queen Elizabeth costume came running over to where they were. "Sandor! Sansa is in labor!" She yelled as she ran towards their table.

"Oh fuck," was all Sandor said as he jumped up to follow Ygritte. Bronn and Jaime each grabbed one of the pints Sandor left to drink some more. "Cheers to baby Clegane! Cheers!" They both said merrily as they clanked the pints together and started to sing the Bear and the Maiden Fair.


End file.
